So This Is Love
by Car.Crash.Hearts.xoxo
Summary: RonXHermione oneshot. What happens when one little slip up turns into a huge fiasco of arguments and kisses? R&R Please! Might continue into full story


**So This Is Love: A Ron/Hermione One-Shot**

**Hermione's Point of View:**

**AN: This is set to during 7th year.**

"Ronald! We need to wake him up! He can't be late for classes. He's already missed them far to much!" My voice had escalated into a shout.

"He had a rough night, Hermione. I was constantly woken up by him moaning something about you know who. He didn't get a lot of sleep and now he finally is and you want to wake the poor guy up!" Ron retaliated and I scoffed at him.

"That's no excuse for missing classes! He needs to go on normally like nothing is happening! It might do him some good." It was Ron's turn to scoff.

"You have got to be joking. Hermione, get this through your think skull. Harry is not normal, and things can't be normal for him." I sighed and rubbed my temples. Sometimes Ron was so frustrating.

"Well, if he pretends to be normal, than maybe he could feel a little normal. I mean, honestly Ron. He's Harry Potter! I know he won't be normal, but he could at least try to be! It might help-" I was suddenly cut off by Ron's warm lips on mine.

The kiss was short and when it ended Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets. I furrowed my brows and licked my lips. What do I say to that? I ended up making an odd squeaking sound. This was new to me. Sure, I'd been kissed before, but never by Ron Weasley. This was a whole new level for me.

"What was that for?" I questioned, quietly. Ron shrugged and began to shuffle his feet. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Ron grunted.

"Let's just forget it ever happened, alright? It shouldn't of happened.." He sounded as if he were talking to himself instead of me. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words formed. I was speechless. Ron gave me one last, sad glance before stalking over to the portrait and leaving the Gryffindor common room.

I groaned and smacked my forehead. How could I be so stupid!? I threw myself down on the sofa and groaned again. This was Ronald. The Ronald that infuriated me everyday of the week. How could that have happened? Another thought surprised me. I wanted to do it again. Why do I want to kiss him?

My thoughts were broken when I heard footsteps on the staircase from the boys dorms. Harry came trudging down fully dressed, bag in hands. When he found me on the couch he yawned. "Are you guys done arguing? I'm hungry." I sighed in relief. At least Harry didn't know what was going on. He would tease us until we did it again. I thought for a moment before deciding that I needed to talk to Ron.

I nodded and grabbed my bag from a nearby armchair and followed Harry to the portrait, already choosing the words I would say to him.

**AT BREAKFAST:**

Ron was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, shoveling food onto his plate and than into his mouth. He had the Daily Prophet spread out in front of himself and was currently reading an article about how wrong the Ministry was about Harry Potter. He scoffed at something he read and snorted, eggs flying out of his mouth and back onto his plate. I crinkled my nose. This was the boy that I wanted to kiss?

Harry and I made our way over to him. I took the seat on the other side of the table and Harry took the seat beside him. Ron's lips twitched as he glanced at me. When he noticed me watching him he quickly cleared his throat and went back to his paper. Harry narrowed his eyes at us suspiciously. He turned his eyes to me, waiting for me to explain. I mouthed, 'later'. I would tell him once I fixed this mess. I lightly kicked Ron under the table and he turned his angry eyes on me. I ignored his scowling and tried to get my point to him without others knowing. His scowl deepened as he took a deep breath and went back to him paper. I frowned. This was going to be harder than I thought..

All day I tried to talk to him, but every chance I got, he made up an excuse. After breakfast when Harry went off to Potions, I pulled Ron aside and attempted to bring it up but Ron said he had a meeting with Snape and that he also didn't want to leave Harry alone with that git. Then he strode off to the dungeons. I tried at lunch also, before Harry came over to sit with us, but he just shook his head and stuffed his mouth with some pastries. It went on like that for the rest of the day before I finally cornered him in the common room.

"Ronald! We need to talk about this." He scoffed at me and sat in a squashing armchair. I went and stood in front of him. He peeked up at me before standing up again and pushing himself around me. I sighed. "Please, Ron. We need to talk." He stopped halfway to the boys dorm staircase. I saw his shoulders sag in defeat before he turned himself around. The corners of my mouth twitched. When he looked at me, I saw something go through his eyes. I couldn't see what it was, but I had a couple ideas.

"Look Hermione. It was done on impulse, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. I mean, if you didn't like it, I would't mind. You don't have to. It was just a kiss. We could always just forget about it. If you want to, I mean." He was nervous. I smiled and walked the 4 steps over to him and threw my arms on his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. He blinked his eyes in suprise. I smiled.

"For some reason Ron, I didn't really mind that kiss. And I can't forget about it." I lightly pressed my lips to his. He froze. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and pulled away. Ron's eyes were closed but he opened them in a split second. He blinked rapidly a couple times before focusing on my eyes. He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. This is different." I nodded my head and waited for him to continue with anything he had to say. I felt him place his hands on my waist as he thought. "I'd been waiting a long time to do that and it just sort of slipped. That's not the way I wanted to first kiss you." His ears now matched his hair. I laughed.

"How long?" His mouth straightened into a line and his face turned the same color as his ears. I laughed again.

"Try, since about 3rd Year?" He questioned himself before nodding his head. "Yea, 3rd Year." My mouth opened in suprise.

"You waited four years to do that!?" I asked incrediously. He grinned sheepishly and nodded his head. I squeaked in suprise. He's wanted to kiss me for four years! I tightened my arms around his neck and smiled suddenly. While we were confessing things, I might as well come clean. Now, how do I say this? My smile fell and I became serious.

"I'd been waiting since 2nd Year." He smiled at me again and wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug. I frowned. "I don't know why. You were a prat and a pig." He grunted and scowled. I smiled before pecking his cheek. "And yes, I know I was a stuck up know-it-all." I threw that in for him. He thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. I laughed.

"Am I allowed to kiss you again?" I glanced down at his lips and pretended to ponder it. I took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled as his lips grazed mine. I pushed my head forward slightly, giving the kiss a little more pressure. Ron fully deepened the kiss and dipped me backwards. I broke off the kiss and laughed loudly. I had never heard myself laugh like that. I was happy. Ron's laughter joined in before we were both cut off by another kiss.

This kiss was longer. I heard clapping hands. We broke apart, suprised. I searched the common room to find Harry and Ginny standing by the dorm staircases. I smiled, embarassed.

"Finally you guys admit that you like eachother." Harry smiled and clapped his hands again. Ginny ran over to me and just as I untangled myself from Ron, she grabbed me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Finally 'Mione. I was beginning to get worried!" I laughed. "No, seriously! You guys are like perfect for eachother. This is so cool! When you guys get married, you're going to be my sister!" I cut my laugh short and glanced over at Ron who just shrugged and laughed. I smiled slightly and patted Ginny on the back. We would just have to wait and see what the future held for us.

I laughed and broke away from Ginny. She smiled and lightly pushed me. I returned the smile and stepped over to Ron, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him. One thing was for sure. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. Ron looked down at me before kissing my forehead. I sighed contently and rested my head on his chest. So, this is love.


End file.
